herofandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Heffernan
Doug Heffernan is the main protagonist on the ''King of Queens. '' Doug is living the life every guy dreams of. He has an excellent house, great tv with cable and tons of food. Doug is a nice guy, sometimes he does stupid things and takes chances. Doug sometimes mess up when you try to steal his thunder, but he shows remorse and apologizes right away. Doug is great with children. Doug was popular in high school in St. Gregory's. He was on the high school football team as full back. Unlike in high school where he would bully outsiders or geeks, he wasn't that guy. Mostly he was friends with Spence Olchin and his cousin Danny. He always loves his job as a delivery man and works hard for it. A lot of people like him, he always the straight guy in Carries temper or bullying. Doug has a lot of friends, Deacon Palmer, Spence Olchin, his cousin Danny. He never hurts people's feelings. Doug is a dreamer, cares about people. Doug sees the good in people. Doug catchphrase s shutty. When Doug was a kid, he was a victim of bullying. But he has trouble confronting people. Doug is a die hard New York Mets, Jets, Knicks and Islanders fan. He is played by Kevin James. Personality Doug is very nice guy and easy going. Doug is childish and a slacker. Sometimes he is lazy and self-centered. He is bad luck in gambling. He always sees the good in people. He is very trusting and loyal. Doug is a very hard worker in Ips. People do like him. Sometimes when people steals his thunder, he gets upset and has a scheme take theirs. But he is remorseful and apologizes for being an idiot. He doesn't like somebody eating his food in his plate. Sometimes he is the straight guy next to Carrie antics. Mostly she does bully or push him around a lot of times, but he does care about her. Doug's average IQ is the product of his greediness and his love for food, when he became a vegetarian after growing attached to a chicken he saved he was able to unlock his true intellectual potentional, even having the focus to read an eleven-thousand page book which was a task that Carrie was unable to do however he quickly reverted back to his normal intellect after gorging again. Notes * Doug Heffernan is similar to Ferris Bueller, Van Wilder and Bartleby "B" Gaines in accepted. In American Pie, he is similar to Jim Levenstein and Chris "Oz" Ostreicher. * Doug Heffernan is also similar to Xander Harris on Buffy the vampire slayer, Shawn Spencer on Psych and Richard Castle on Castle. * Doug sometimes get annoyed by people who are nuts. But he doesn't usually say anything or hurt people's feelings sometimes. * Doug and Arthur's relationship sometimes it is like father and son. But they are more like brothers, Doug is the big brother and Arthur is the little brother. Sometimes they fight and argue, but they made up. They are friends. * Just like his friend Ray Barone, he lived with his parents at 27. He moved in with his friend Richie for three years. After he and Carrie got married, they lived with Arthur before they found their perfect house in Queens and the rest is history. Gallery Tumblr 77bcde7942ddaa35dcd873a341f91817 0f181404 1280.jpg Hilton Lucas and Doug Hefferman.jpg Hilton Lucas in The King of Queens.jpg| Doug Hefferman is at the waiting room.jpg Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Neutral Good Category:Philanthropists Category:Crossover Heroes